


To Know Each Other

by StarrySkies282



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Just a random thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: This is basically set sometime during the first season because I kinda wanted a thing where the LITs and Eve are kinda bonding/getting to know each other?? So enjoy x





	To Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically set sometime during the first season because I kinda wanted a thing where the LITs and Eve are kinda bonding/getting to know each other?? So enjoy x

Stone? Jones? Where are you two going?” Eve asks, suspiciously, watching the two connecting the back door to God-knows-where.

“Out.” Says Ezekiel cryptically.

“We’re going to the movies,” offers Stone, seeing that look on Baird’s face.

“Okay… and you didn’t think to invite Cassandra or me or…”

“Well, we thought maybe you could do something with Cassie, y’know… a girls’ night.”

“Excuse me? Girls night?” Eve stares back at the two with her most threatening do-you-really-think-so face.

“Errr… yeah,” Ezekiel says, recovering first (he’s had a lot of practice dealing with a not-too-happy Baird). “You know, do each other’s’ hair makeover, tell each other secrets, watch something, cook random food, that sort of stuff.”

“What the hell.” Replies Eve, rolling her eyes.

“Did someone say ‘makeover’?” Asks Cassandra, putting her head round the door.

Eve curses everything inwardly.

“Yep, you and our good old Guardian are gonna have a girls night and Ezekiel and I are going out,” says Jake, trying not to laugh and punching Ezekiel on the shoulder.

“Just get out you two.” Eve says, threatening once again.

When they were gone, Eve turns to face Cassandra: “so, girls’ night, huh… do you wanna order pizza?”

“Okay sure… pizza sounds great and then we could make nachos, I have a really good recipe… and then maybe… I could… do your hair?” Cass finishes, tentatively.

“Alright, just this once,” smiles Baird.

-

In the Library’s projection room, they sit, with the pizza and the nachos while Cassandra does something complicated to Eve’s hair.

“Hey, Eve?” says Cassandra, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry if this isn’t what you had in mind for a ‘girls night’… I’ve never really been to one because well… I was in hospital and then after I dropped out of school my friends… I guess they moved on.”

Eve turns around.

“No this is great. But to be honest, Cass, I’ve never really done this either. When you go to a military academy, it’s not really the sort of thing you do,” says Baird, smiling at Cassandra. She smiles back.

“I guess we’re even then,” Cassandra says, offering her the bowl of nachos.


End file.
